21st Century Infinity
21st Century Infinity is an upcoming action-adventure sandbox video that is scheduled to be released in December 31 of 2019. The game itself is a crossover of movies by Walt Disney Animation Studios, DreamWorks Animation, 20th Century Studios, Blue Sky Studios, Universal Pictures, Illumination Entertainment, Sony Pictures Animation, etc. Movies included 2000 * The Road to El Dorado * Chicken Run * Dinosaur * The Emperor's New Groove 2001 * Shrek * Monsters Inc. 2002 * Ice Age * Lilo & Stitch 2003 * Finding Nemo * Looney Tunes: Back In Action 2004 * Shrek 2 * The Incredibles * Shark Tale 2005 * Madagascar * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Robots * Chicken Little * Racing Stripes * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe 2006 * Cars * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown * Over The Hedge * Happy Feet * Night At The Museum * Open Season * Flushed Away 2007 * Shrek 3 * Meet the Robinsons * The Bee Movie * Ratatouille * Surf's Up 2008 * Kung Fu Panda * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Wall-E * Nim's Island * Bolt * The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian 2009 * Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Night At The Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * Monsters vs Aliens * Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs * Coraline 2010 * How To Train Your Dragon * Shrek 4 * Despicable Me * Tangled * Alice In Wonderland * Megamind * Toy Story 3 * Yogi Bear * The Chronicles of Narnia: Voyage of the Dawn Treader 2011 * Rio * Cars 2 * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Hop * Gnomeo & Juliet * Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides * Happy Feet 2 * Mr. Popper's Penguins * The Muppets 2012 * Hotel Transylvania * Wreck-It Ralph * Ice Age 4: Continental Dirft * The Lorax * Paranorman * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Pirates: Band of Misfits * Rise of the Guardians 2013 * Cloudy with A Chance of Meatballs 2 * Epic * Despicable Me 2 * Monsters University * Free Birds * The Croods * Planes * Turbo * Frozen 2014 * The Nut Job * Mr. Peabody & Sherman * How To Train Your Dragon 2 * Rio 2 * The Lego Movie * Big Hero 6 * Muppets: Most Wanted * The Boxtrolls * Penguins of Madagascar * The Book of Life * Night At The Museum: Secret of the Tomb 2015 * Home * Inside Out * Minions * The Good Dinosaur * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Cinderella * Jurassic World * Star Wars: Episode VII: The Force Awakens 2016 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Zootopia * The Jungle Book * The Secret Life of Pets * Storks * The Angry Birds Movie * Alice Through The Looking Glass * Ice Age 5: Collision Course * Finding Dory * Kubo and the Tow Strings * Sing * Moana * Norm of The North * Trolls 2017 * The Lego Batman Movie * Cars 3 * Beauty and the Beast * Despicable Me 3 * Coco * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Smurfs: The Lost Village * The Boss Baby * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * The Emoji Movie * Star Wars: Episode VIII: The Last Jedi 2018 * The Incredibles 2 * The Grinch * Ralph Breaks the Internet * Jurassic World 2: Fallen Kingdom * Smallfoot * Sherlock Gnomes * Christopher Robin * Mary Poppins Returns 2019 * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * How To Train Your Dragon 3: The Hidden World * Aladdin * Missing Link * Toy Story 4 * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * The Lion King * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Frozen 2 * Spies in Disguise * Star Wars: Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker Playable Characters Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:20th Century Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Warner Bros. Category:Universal Pictures Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Rovio Entertainment Category:Lionsgate Category:Laika Category:2019 Category:2020